In conventional systems, Buck switchers include switches which charge an output inductor and capacitor. These switches (commonly made using PMOS and NMOS transistors) have limited voltage robustness when implemented using high integration technology nodes. Therefore, the switches are usually cascoded to handle high voltage values (e.g. battery voltages). In general, a standard regulator is included in these circuits to create the voltage required to bias the cascode devices. The conventional cascode regulator also requires an additional capacitor (other than the output capacitor) which increases the overall size of the voltage converter. Furthermore, the cascode regulator provides unwanted current paths from the battery to ground which contribute to power loss.